


Drop of Hope

by Auldnoirious



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, On Hiatus, Shuffled Cast, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auldnoirious/pseuds/Auldnoirious
Summary: What if instead of Makoto Naegi, Rantaro Amami was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Adventurer? What if the victims of the killing games were shuffled? Would the survivors be different? Would there be a different mastermind?There's only one way to find out...(Shuffled AU with victims and protagonist randomized, Book 1 of 1, will be more stories)





	1. Backstory 1

Amami always loved adventure.

Either sneaking around his home, or discovering new things, he lived for it. Today was going to be his biggest feat. 10 year old Amami planned it perfectly. Where each of his 12 younger sisters would be and his perfect escape.

Four of his sister went to dance lessons,

Three left to violin lessons, 

and two left for a play-date to a friends house.

He was **ready**.

As soon as he heard the cars pull out of the drive-way he set his plan into motion. He quickly crept down the stairs. He peered around the corner. and he found his 3 youngest sisters sitting in the living room watching their favourite kiddie shows. It was **crucial** that they didn't catch him or they would tattle on him for sure. Once the coast was clear, he dashed and left the house.

He sprinted as fast as he could til he reached his destination; the park. He sat on the side of the pond and raked up his shorts. He dangled his feet in the water and thought about life. How he died his hair green, how he courageously decided to pierce his ears... It was his sanctuary.

He loved being alone, and his escapade didn't stop there. He jogged to the streetlights and crossed the street to the local burger joint. He knew every-one there and every-one there knew him. He strolled in.

"Hey Soda-kun!"

"Yo, little dude! Is your family here with you?" Soda asked.

"Um," Amami sheepishly replied," they don't know I'm here, please don't tell them!"

Soda looked like he was contemplating his choice. In the end, he mumbled.

"Shit...", Soda swore.

"Hey! I'm not allowed to swear so you can't either!", Amami huffed.

"Fine, can I get you anything?" Soda questioned.

"Actually..." Amami ordered.

Amami really liked Soda, he thought he was cool and laid-back. He was actually the motivation to getting his hair dyed. Just don't tell Soda that.

He loved the burger joint, it was kind of like a second home to him.

So, how did he get accepted to Hope's Peak Academy?


	2. Backstory 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro was proficient in many things. He was good at video-games and took piano lessons for a few years, so why was he getting accepted for this?

The bustling high-school towers over all the other buildings in the bustling urban area.

Hope's Peak Academy.

There are only two of the best requirements you need to fulfill if you wish to enroll there. First, you must be a high-school student. Second, you must be the very best at what you do. You could be a artist if you wanted, or maybe a pianist. However, Rantaro wasn't planning to attend there, he didn't even want to.

Why?

He thought every-one there were snobs, and seven years later his opinion didn't change.

So when he got accepted, he wasn't exactly happy.

It all started when he was planning another scheme, his biggest one yet. There was a high-school down the street, and he was planning to sneak in the school and spray-paint all over the walls.

Key-word, planning.

He packed his essentials; his spray-paint, green (his favourite colour), his black ski mask, and finally gloves (to make sure no fingerprints are left behind).

He snuck down the street and stared down the school. It had a tall fence, a bit too tall; but it was too late to turn back.

He climbed over the mighty fence to the other side.

He started spraying his design, a hand showing a peace sign. Rantaro could feel the blood pumping through is veins from the adrenaline.

He found the idea of getting caught exhilarating.

He was in his zone, his mind swirling with many thoughts, but then he felt a pair of eyes and a flashlight on the back of his head.

He forgot to take account of the security guard.

His parents weren't happy to hear the news, quite the opposite actually. They were furious. Why? The school Rantaro defaced was the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. 

Hearing your son was arrested for trespassing and dis-facing a high-school wasn't a good way to start your day.

He was taken to the police station for night. A five-hundred dollar fee. Five-hundred.

Then later that night, a man wearing a fedora appeared outside his cell.

"Hello?", the man said.

Rantaro didn't answer him, he didn't even meet his gaze.

"Seriously, I can cut you a deal here", the man bargained.

This piqued Rantaro's interest.

"The name's Kizakura Koichi. I'm a talent scout for Hope's Peak Academy, you heard of it?", Kizakura asked.

Rantaro scowled and nodded.

"I can get you of here with no charge, under one condition", Kizakura negotiated.

"I'm listening...", Rantaro muttered.

"Look, it talks!", Kizakura joked.

Rantaro wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Enroll at Hope's Peak Academy", Kizakura bargained,"and you pay no price, zilch".

As much as Rantaro wanted to tell Kizakura to go to hell, he was backed in a corner. He was stubborn. He didn't want to agree.

But his parents made him enroll, so he didn't have a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter! Next chapter we meet new students! Yay! Feedback is appreciated!


	3. Prologue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Rantaro stepped in the school, everything started swirling and whirling and mixing all over again, like a whirlpool.

Rantaro stood at the entrance of the school psyching himself up. He was really, really, not looking forward to this. He would do anything to not be there. Anything,

However, he did not exactly have a choice. So he took a step into the school, and the new despair waiting to swallow him up. 

Everything started mixing and swirling into a huge blob. Like a whirlpool of dizziness and unconsciousness. Then everything went black.

He wook up in a classroom, and a huge headache. He had no idea what was happening. Was it a school orientation? Possibly a prank? Confusion filled his body.

He did the logical thing to do. He looked around. There were metal plates covering the walls. Thick. And very solid. Not that it mattered.

Huh? Is that what's that piece of paper on his desk? He took a look at the brochure left on his desk.

It read 'the new semester is about to start! Starting today this school will be your entire world!'.

Stupid joke. It had to be, right?

Wait, where even was he? He looked at the chalkboard and desks. This means this must be Hope's Peak Academy.

He opened the classroom door and took his first steps in the hallway. There was an unsettling ambiance and odd lavender lighting. It was if the walls were an illusion, fake.

He could feel his heart beat in his chest, a bit more than he would like it to.

Rantaro then remembered he was supposed to go to the main hall. Hopefully he will find some answers there.

He finally reached the doors of the main hall, and pushed them wide open.

Every-one else was already there.

"Hello?", Rantaro spoke up.

"Look, there's another new kid", a muscular man muttered.

"Does that mean you're all...", Rantaro trailed off.

"Yeah, we're all students here too", a red-head spoke up.

"Feel free to come in!", a short obese boy warmly welcomed.

Rantaro walked in the room and felt out of place, like he showed up to the wrong wedding.

"Yo! You're late!", a man yelled.

"I wook up asleep here! I had no idea I was late!", Rantaro defended. He knew that was weak reasoning.

"I-I don't t-think he had any con-control over it", a shy girl mumbled.

"Anyways, there are more pressing issues at hand, why are we here?", a girl with long dark hair asked.

"I do not think we will be able to converse properly if we do not know each other's names, no?", a tall blonde girl suggested.

"So, we're doing introductions or what?", a man with a goatee questioned.

"Okay then, introductions are a go-go!" a girl beamed.


	4. Prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were the ultimates, the best of the best at what they do. Rantaro actually felt honored, even though he wish he didn't.

Rantaro looked around. Some people definitely looked more approachable than others. Therefore he approached the bluenette first.

"Oh, my name's Amami Rantaro, nice to meet you", Rantaro introduced. He never liked introductions.

"My name Maizono Sayak-", the girl started. Then a tall muscular man interrupted.

"Names Oowada Mondo. Nice to fuckin' meetcha", Oowada half-assedly said.

_OOWADA MONDO: ULTIMATE BIKER_

"My names Amami Rantaro, but that wasn't coo-", Oowada already left.

"Rude."

"Hm?", Rantaro directed his attention to the girl, "I have to agree."

"Anyways, my names Maizono Sayaka. I hope to get to know you better!', Maizono warmly introduced.

_MAIZONO SAYAKA: ULTIMATE POP SENSATION_

"Right back at ya, wait you look familli-", Rantaro Amami told her, before getting another half-assed introduction,

A tall blonde man, while walking by, just said in his ear, "Togami Byakuya". These people were going to give Rantaro more of a headache than anything, and before he knew it; Maizono already walked off.

_TOGAMI BYAKUYA: ULTIMATE HEIR_

Realizing he has twelve more people to meet intimidates him. Maybe he could sneak and and maybe sneak out of the gymnasium. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

"You're not gonna take the easy way out and sneak out of the gym, right?", a red-head asked; which sounded more like mocking his masculinity than anything.

Even thought that _was_ his plan.

"My name's Koizumi Mahiru, you better man up and protect the girls, yeah?", Koizumi vigorously questioned. Rantaro was annoyed.

_KOIZUMI MAHIRU: ULTIMATE PHOTOGRAPHER_

"Uh, yeah sure". She didn't even ask for his name.

"Good", Koizumi muttered while walking away.

"Hello?"

Rantaro heard a voice, but had no idea where it was coming from.

"Hello! Down here!", the voice spoke up. Rantaro looked down and locked eyes with a short obese boy.

"Hello there! My name is Hanamura Teruteru and I'm the ultimate cook! Even though I would rather be called the ultimate chef. It sounds a lot more official, y'know?", Hanamura warmly welcomed.

_HANAMURA TERUTERU: ULTIMATE COOK_

"I'm Amami Rantaro, nice to meet you", Rantaro introduced.

"It's nice to meet you too!", Hanamura added before waddling away.

Before Rantaro had a chance to introduce himself to another person, he locked eyes with piercing red ones. Her long grey braids made her eyes pop out even more. It was as if they were staring into his soul. Before he could react, she walked over to him.

"My name is Pekoyama Peko, I'm the ultimate swords-woman", Pekoyama stoicly introduced.

_PEKOYAMA PEKO: ULTIMATE SWORDS-WOMAN_

"The name's Rantaro Amami"

"It is nice to meet you Amami, I hope we do not have trouble", before he could reply Pekoyama wasn't there anymore. Was that a threat?

Six down, nine more to go. Rantaro took the initiative and decided to walk up to a duo, a tall woman with flowing blonde hair' and a man with long dark hair with a mask. It appears they were in the middle of a conversation.

"and isn't it fascinating?", the blonde continued. The other man just simply nodded and listened, even though he actually seemed interested in who knows what she was rambling about.

"I didn't introduce myself, right?", Rantaro asked. The other man turned to him.

"No you didn't, do not worry. We were doing introductions before, correct? I am Shingugi Korekiyo, the ultimate Anthropologist", Korekiyo calmly said.

"WAIT! Oh, no! I forgot to introduce myself!", the blonde finally realized, "My name is Sonia Nevermind and I'm an exchange student from the European country of Novoselic! I'm sorry!".

_SHINGUGI KOREKIYO: ULTIMATE ANTHROPOLOGIST_

_SONIA NEVERMIND: ULTIMATE PRINCESS_

"My names Amami Rantaro, catch you later?", Rantaro asked, trying to defuse the conversation. Shingugi and Sonia nodded and continued with their conversation.

It was not long until he heard a loud voice.

"Luck? Impossible".

Rantaro walked to the source of the noise and saw a girl with Lolita clothing chatting with a man with white shaggy hair.

"It's weird, I know. But it's true", the shaggy-haired man explained.

"We have not been introduced, no?", asked the Lolita. This made the other man turn around to face him as well.

"My name is Celestia Ludenberg, and I would very much you rather call me Celeste-chan; if it is okay with you", Celeste introduced.

"Oh, my name is Komaeda Nagito. I'm the ultimate lucky student", the other man introduced.

_CELESTIA LUDENBERG: ULTIMATE GAMBLER_

_KOMAEDA NAGITO: ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT_

Rantaro left the two and looked for anyone new.

"Yo! Little chick, ya gotta speak up louder!", a loud man shouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry!", a short girl apologized.

"I'm not interrupting something, right?", Rantaro cautiously asked.

"No you're not", the loud man continued, "name's Kuwata Leon, what's up!"

"Oh, I'm Fujisaki Chihiro!", the girl shyly added.

_KUWATA LEON: ULTIMATE BASEBALL STAR_

_FUJISAKI CHIHIRO: ULTIMATE PROGRAMMER_

"Name's Rantaro, catch you around later", Rantaro said as he departed. Who else hadn't he talked to? Then he caught a man making passes at a girl. Of all times.

"So... d'you know I'm an astronaut?", a tall man flirted, "went up to space and every-thing!"

"Yes, I-I know", the quiet girl mumbled, "you already told me four times..."

Changing the topic, the man turned to Rantaro.

"Hey! I'm Momota Kaito, luminary of the stars!", Momota shouted.

"Oh, um", the other girl introduced, "I'm Ts-tsumiki Mikan, and I am the u-ultimate nurse..."

_MOMOTA KAITO: ULTIMATE ASTRONAUT_

_TSUMIKI MIKAN: ULTIMATE NURSE_

Before Rantaro could reply, the school speakers turned on.

_Ding, dong, bing, bong!_

"Check, check, one, two! This is the testing of the school PDA system!", the eerie voice started.

"Every-one please make their way to the gym to their earliest convenience! Thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me posting long chapters, I feel so author-y! I definitely plan to have longer chapters. As always, positive criticism and comments are appreciated.


	5. Prologue 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eerie voice echoed across the school PDA. It was unnerving.

Huh? The gym?

"What the hell was that!?", Momota shouted.

"M-maybe it was a p-part of orientation?", Tsumiki wondered.

"If you'll excuse me...", Togami barely mumbled.

"Well then, I will be heading off too. I will meet you all there", Celeste said before leaving also.

One by one people started leaving. Until, there was just Rantaro, Koizumi, Momota, Maizono, and Tsumiki left.

"This is bad", Momota nervously chuckles, "I'm getting bad vibes".

"S-so should we head to the gym now?", Tsumiki shyly asked.

"Sure, let's go", Momota said; leaving with a flustered Tsumiki.

"Ugh, this better be a joke", Koizumi whined before following suit.

"Amami-kun", Maizono started, "would you like to head to the gym together?".

"Oh, um, sure", Rantaro agreed. Why was he mumbling? Regardless, they headed to the gym.

\- 

Once the duo had arrived at the gym, every-one else was already there; again.

"So why were we called here?", Komaeda wondered aloud.

As if on cue, a voice was heard.

"Alrighty! Every-one, please direct your attention to the front of the gym!"

Every-one turned to the source of the voice, and they were all shocked. At the front of the gym was a...

"What the fucks up with the teddy bear!?", Oowada shouted.

There was a stuffed bear.

"Excuse me, I am no average ordinary teddy bear. I am Monokuma!", the bear shouted.

"What on earth!?", Sonia exclaimed in confusion.

"There must be a speaker inside it", Shingugi calmly answered.

"EXCUSE ME!!! I am no average bear!!! I have such a complex remote control system that not even NASA can comprehend it!", Monokuma boasted.

"BULLSHIT!", Momota yelled, "NO WAY!".

"Yes way, anyways; on to other business...", Monokuma chirped.

"The sixteen of you are the nations hope, so in order to protect that hope...", Monokuma explained, "you will all live here in a communal school life!".

" _Only_ inside the confines of this school", Monokuma told the group.

"What! You must be fuckin' joking!", Oowada shouted in disbelief.

"You will all be cut off from the outside world!", Monokuma cheerily said.

"This must be false", Pekoyama explained; patting herself down, "if I can just get my phone out...", she continued patting herself down, "I can not locate it".

"You must be joking!", Momota shouts in disbelief. "Shit! I can't find my phone!"

This lead to every-one, except a few, to search for their phone in panic. However, none of them could find it.

"People have to be searching for us, right?", Hanamura rhetorically asked.

"NOPE!", Monokuma answered, "no-one's searching for you! Nobody!"

"If you are going to _survive_ here, you must act kind and orderly. But if some-one _disturbs_ that harmony, they and they alone may leave the school...", Monokuma trailed off.

"What do you mean by that?", Togami spoke up.

"Well...", Monokuma started, "if one person were to _murder_ another...".

"W-what!?", Tsumiki exclaimed.

"Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you does it doesn't matter!", Monokuma happily explained, " _you must kill some-one if you want to leave_ , it's as simple as that."

"You can't be serious!", Rantaro found himself shouting.

"Oh, but I am", said Monokuma, "do your best to achieve the best outcome the worst way possible!". "Taking that hope, and murdering it creates a dark shadow made of despair!, he cackled, "isn't it exciting!".

"Why must we end each-other's lives, it is terrible!", Sonia shouts in horror; clinging onto Shingugi. (Who has a light blush on his face. He's lucky he has a mask)

"Yeah, stop it! Let us leave already!", Momota yells.

"From now on this school is your home, your world got it?", Monokuma darkly chuckles, "go on and kill each other on a kill-kill-killing spree!".

"Just my luck...", Komaeda muttered, "can you not just let us go already?".

"How much longer do I need to tell you!?. This school is your world now!", Monokuma re-explains.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE-", Oowada shoutss.

Then it happened. Oowada picked up Monouma and threatened him.

"LET US OUT NOW YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Violating the school headmaster is against the rules, y'know that?", Monokuma darkly told. Then...

_Beep, boop, beep, boop_

"What's that sound?", Rantaro wondered out loud.

"Throw it!", Maizono yelled, "now!".

Oowada did as told and threw Monokuma across the room.

BOOM!

Monokuma exploded.

"I-is he gone now?", Tsumiki asks.

"NOPE!", Monokuma pops up right behind her.

"What the fuck?", says Momota.

"That was a warning Oowada-kun", Monokuma looks directly at his gaze. "As long as you follow the school regulations you should all be fine! Just don't wind up dead!". 

Monokuma then just disapeared. Every-one just stood in their spots and looked at each-other. The distrust in the room was heavy. Everyone could feel it. It weighed down like a million pounds. 

It felt like despair.

PROLOGUE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the prologue is complete, now we can get into the story. and maybe some murders...


	6. Daily Life 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma finds it fun. Rantaro finds it traumatizing.

Chapter 1: Distrust

 

"That fucking bear!", Oowada yells in frustration, "I'm gonna kill hi-".

"Oowada-kun", Rantaro calmly says, "you need to calm down, you yelling isn't going to help anyo-".

Oowada punched Rantaro in the face.

-

When Rantaro wook up he looked around. He was greeted with hot pink walls and dark blue tiles. Was this his bedroom? As he continued to look around he saw a girl. Like any normal person, he freaked out.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY-"

"I'M SO SORRY FOR SCARING YOU I-", Maizono panicked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?", Rantaro yelled. Maizono collected her thoughts and giggled. A cute giggle, Rantaro thought.

"Oowada-kun kinda punched you in the face and you lost consciousness", Maizono explained, "I simply visited to make sure you were feeling better, I never meant to scare you!".

"That makes more sense", Rantaro apologized, "I'm sorry for yelling".

"and I apologize for scaring you!", Maizono explained, "Anyways, the others decided to meet up in the dining hall to share if they discovered anything about where we are; do you feel good enough to head out?".

"Yeah, I think I'm feeling better", Rantaro said. He realized he should have taken that back because now he finally realized the throbbing pain in his head. Anyways, Maizono helped Rantaro get up and they left for the dining hall.

-

When the two of them arrived at the dining hall, every-one else was already there; for the third time. 

"You're late", Koizumi mocked, "for the THIRD time".

"None of this happened if Oowada-kun didn't punch Amami-kun!", defended Maizono.

Oowada said nothing. He didn't even meet her gaze. Why isn't telling her off? Is it because she's a girl?

"Anyways", Momota said; trying to defuse the heated conversation, "Tsumiki-chan and I searched the classrooms and found nothing".

"Yes, no signs of w-why we were tr-trapped here", Tsumiki solemnly said, " wait, 'chan'!?". While Momota explained the honorific he used to Tsumiki, other people shared their discoveries. Then some-one spoke up.

"I hate to interrupt", Pekoyama explained, "but does anyone know where Komaeda-kun is?". The atmosphere in the room became heavy.

"As much as I wish I had the answers, alack I do not", sentimentalized Shingugi.

"I thought I saw him this morning", wondered Sonia.

"Look at what the tide washed up", mocked Togami; looking at the entrance to the dining hall. Every-one turned to that direction, and there he was.

"Sorry for going off on my own", Komaeda apologized, "I was just searching for clues".

"Then you should have told some-one!", worried Koizumi.

"My apologies, but I found something!", exclaimed Komaeda.

"Then tell us already", Celeste calmly; albeit forcefully asked. 

"I found a map of the school! According to the map, there are four other floors!", enlightened Komaeda.

"Wait, really?", asked Hanamura.

"I remember seeing stairs, but there were metal bars blocking it", said Sonia.

"Then those must lead to the second floor, right?", wondered Oowada.

"It's the only possibility", answered Komaeda, "does any-one have anything else to share?".

"I have one more thing to say", Celeste said, "do you remember how we are allowed to venture out at night?". People nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"I think that we should limit that activity and not be able to leave our dorm rooms at night. If we are all wondering if some-one was going to break into our room to kill us; for however long we are trapped here, it would wear us down in no time. Therefore, I think we should agree to this.", explained Celeste.

"But all we have would be our word, right? This isn't a mandatory rule", asked Rantaro.

"Correct, so trust is crucial", agreed Celeste, "so do we all agree?".

"I'll agree for the men!", exclaimed Momota.

"You can't just agree for all of the guys", mumbled Kuwata.

"Do the women agree?", asked Celeste. There was a consensus of nods and mumbles.

"If that is all, I will be leaving to have a shower since night-time is approaching", Celeste calmly said. As she elegantly exited the dining hall, no-one stopped her.

Following in suit, every-one else left one by one. Until it was just Rantaro left. He made his way to his dorm room, and collapsed on to the bed. He had a long day.

Sleep did not come easy to him.


	7. Daily Life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro can't get sleep. At least he has something to do.

_MONOKUMA THEATER_

_Hey, hey! It's lonely here y'know? I have no-one to play with! No fun!_

_C'mon, I'm expecting some-one to play with soon! I want a new friend!_

_I'll be expecting a new friend soon! Please bring me a friend, I'm going to die from boredom!_

-

Rantaro slept. Well, only for a few hours. He was woken up by a knock on his door. Could it possibly be some-one preparing to murder him? In the end, he decided to open the door. You get nowhere trusting no-one. When he opened the door he saw Momota and Tsumiki cowering behind him.

"Yo, Amami-kun!", greets Momota.

"Oh, hey. Is there something you need from me? It's a bit late, no?", Rantaro asked.

"We need you to get you work-out clothes on!", exclaimed Momota.

"W-we?", asked Tsumiki, "y-you just w-wook me up like Amami-kun...". Momota just pretended he didn't hear what she said.

Once Rantaro took a closer look a them he realized Momota was wearing trackpants, and Tsumiki had her hair up in a pony-tail.

"Do I need to?", Rantaro procrastinated.

"Yeah! Stop being lazy and meet us in the main hall in fifteen minutes!", Momota said as he and Tsumiki walked off.

Once Momota and Tsumiki had left, he sighed. He changed his clothes and made his way there.

-

When Rantaro arrived, Momota was helping Tsumiki with stretches. Does this mean they're going to be working out?

"I've arrived", Rantaro greeted. Once Momota saw him his eyes lit up.

"Hey Amami-kun!", Momota exclaimed, "are you ready to work out?".

"Do we really need to? It's really late", whined Rantaro. He glanced at the clock and realized it was three in the morning.

"I-I agree with A-Amami-kun...", Tsumiki trailed off, "can we not go back to sleep?".

"Nope! We're going to work out right here on the concrete floor and you don't get a say about it. Every night, here at three a.m., got it?", exclaimed Momota.

"Every night!?", Rantaro and Tsumiki both yelled in shock.

"What can I say? I thought you were cool people, and I wanted to get to know you better! So what's a better way than bonding over push-ups!", Momota explained with vigor.

"I-I'll stay...", said Tsumiki, "are you going to Amami-kun?".

Rantaro shifted his gaze between the two. He was tired and for all he knew they could be planning to murder him. But Momota was giving him puppy dog eyes... and he agreed.

"Great! Let's get started!", Momota yelled cheerfully, "Let's start with ten reps okay!?".

Rantaro knew that was a rhetorical question. Rantaro and Tsumiki nodded and started the exercise.

"Y'know...", said Momota, "I have this weird sort of trust with you two, y'know?".

"We haven't talked to each other that much though", huffed Rantaro in between push-ups.

"That's what I mean! I trust you guys, and I know you guys aren't gonna kill me or whatever the fuck the stuffed bear said!", shouted Momota.

"Th-thank you Momota-kun! I'll do my best that way you don't hate me!", Tsumiki said much to cheerfully.

"Really? There's know way I could hate you Tsumiki- _chan_. You're the only girl who hasn't shot me down when I tried to make passes at them", explained Momota.

"Really? That... that means a lot t-to me Momota-kun. Thank you", says Tsumiki.

"and tried and tried he might...", Rantaro snickered, "over and over again...". This made Tsumiki giggle.

"Hey! I don't see you romancing any-one here! Who do you have your eyes on? The photographer, the gambler girl, maybe the pop sensation?", question Momota.

"Seriously?", joked Rantaro, "we're stuck in a scenario like this and that's whats on your mind?".

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a ladies man!", shrugged Momota.

"Just shut up and do your push-ups"

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will never escape the curse of the nightly push-ups. One more daily life left!


	8. Daily Life 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma wants to start the killing game. Rantaro wants to end it. But it starts like Monokuma wants.

When Rantaro wook up he got changed and headed to the dining hall like they agreed. When he arrived their, every-one else was already there; for the fourth time.  
The only difference was that every-one was crowded around something, and that something was Monokuma.

"Okay! Now that latey mclate-late finally showed up we can get this show on the road!", Monokuma shouted. "Every-one please take one and only one!", Monokuma explained as people gathered around a table that had many tablets.

"What are these?", asked Togami.

"Your motives of course!", cheerily answered Monokuma.

"W-wait", stuttered Koizumi, "these are out motives?".

"Of course, don't make me repeat myself!", Monokuma irritatingly answered, "You take one, you take one, every-one take one tablet!".

"Excuse me", Celeste interrupted, "do the names labelled on the tablets matter?".

"Nopity nope nope!", explained Monokuma, "I'd rather you don't take the tablet with your name on it! Take a random one!".

Once every-one had grabbed a tablet Monokuma spoke up again.

"Now I shall take my exit! Feel free to do whatever you want with them, swap 'em; or watch them for all I care!", chirped Monokuma, "Have fun!".

Once Monokuma left, Celeste spoke up,"Does any-one have recommendations on what our plan of action should be?"

"I think we should just not watch them! That way there would be no reason for some-one to murder another person, right!?", exclaimed Momota.

"I-I a-agree, there w-won't be a reason for some-one to murder another", agreed Tsumiki.

"But there may also be chance that some people may swap anyways", Togami bluntly stated.

"Like our night-time rule", Celeste explained, "we only can give our word for this either, do we have an understanding?".

She received affirmation from nods and mumbles.

"Very well then, I will be taking my leave now; I will speak to you all later", said Celeste as she took her leave.

-

Rantaro had no idea to do the next day. He could watch the video he recieved, _Momota's_ , but he was better than that; they also have started to get along well. Since he knew he Momota would always be 'down' to hang out so he decided to visit over there. Rantaro knocked on the door once.

No answer.

Rantaro knocks on the door twice.

No answer.

He can feel his heart beat in his chest, don't tell me he was mur-

The door opens. Momota is standing on the other side with ruffled hair, it looks like he was sleeping.

"Yo, Amami-kun; look who finally decides to show up!", he exclaimed.

"Mind if I come in?", Rantaro asked.

"No". No? What does he mean by no?

"Momota-kun, I think you need to let me in-"

"Sorry, can't let you GAK!-"

Rantaro rams Momota into his room. He looks around and doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, then he eyes Momota's bed. Tsumiki was sleeping on it.

"Why is-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh!", Momota whispered.

"Why is she in your room, don't tell me you...", Rantaro whispered.

"Hell no!", Momota quietly explained, "I thought my room was haunted last night, weird noises 'n shit, so I went to her. She was kind enough to bring me back into my room and make sure I get back to sleep, she must've fell asleep with me." Momota had a light blush on his cheeks.

Rantaro found it adorable.

"You like her, don't you?", asked Rantaro.

"Who?".

"You know who..."

All Momota did was give a weak nod.

"It's cute-"

"SHADDUP!", Momota automatically _did_ shut up when he heard stirring. Tsumiki was waking up.

"Huh? What is..... AH!", Tsumiki screamed, "I'm so sorry for falling asleep, I-!"

"It's fine...", said Momota; facing the other direction.

"I'm glad...", trailed off Tsumiki, "do you want to head to breakfast together?".

-

The trio arrived at the dining hall first, for the first time.

"HELL YES! I'M NOT LAST!", Rantaro shouted. Tsumiki giggled.

"Now we wait...", said Momota.

People filled the room one by one. Sonia, Shingugi, Pekoyama, Hanamura... Only three people didn't show up, Komaeda, Fujisaki, and Togami.

"Guys", started Koizumi, "No-one shared their-"

"I'm here!", interrupted Komaeda, "I accidentally slept in! My luck certainly is terrible..."

"Anyways", continued Koizumi, "Did anyone find anything-"

"I'm here", Togami mumbled; strutting into the room. The only one absent was Fujisaki. It sent shivers down Rantaro's spine.

"Should we go to Fujisaki-san's room to see if she's okay?", asked Sonia.

"Tsumiki-chan, Amami-kun, and I will come with you", Momota decided on his own.

"Hey Momota!", shouted Rantaro, "you can't just decide that on your o-!"

"Let us go posthaste!", exclaimed Sonia. Rantaro doesn't have a choice.


	9. The First Body is Discovered & Investigation 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some-one started the killing game. Now Rantaro has to find who the blackened is.

When they arrived at Fujisaki's door, Sonia knocked.

"Excuse me, Fujisaki-san? Are you there?", asked Sonia.

No answer.

"Fujisaki-san?". Sonia tried opening the door. Locked.

"Maybe w-we should ask Monokuma to unlock i-it for us?, asked Tsumiki.

"MONOKUMA!", shouted Momota. Then there was a broadcast.

"All important and relevant doors are opened for investigation purposes!", chimed Monokuma. Investigation? There was a click heard.

Once the four of them entered Fujisaki's dorm room, they saw a bump under the sheets. Fujisaki. Sonia poked her once. No response. Momota then rolled Fujisaki over. She had a fatal knife wound on her neck.

_Ding, dong, bing, bong!_

_A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! AFTER A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME, A CLASS TRIAL WILL BEGIN!_

Fujisaki, the small shy programmer; that no-one had gotten to know well, lay dead in her bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!", Tsumiki screamed; before promptly passing out.

"Shit, Tsumiki-chan!", cursed Momota, "we've gotta all meet up at the gym, NOW!".

-

"So there's been a murder..", stated Togami matter-of-factly.

"How can you say that so calm!? The little chick is dead!", shouted Kuwata.

"This is a game", Togami darkly said, "and some-one decided to play it".

"So where do we start no-", Koizumi started before getting interrupted for the third time.

"Apupupu! It seems some-one has finally decided to kill! We have a blackened in our mists!", chucked Monokuma.

"Blackened?", questioned Rantaro.

"Ugh, fine! Let me use the boring, normal word... THE KILLER, GOT IT!?", yelled Monokuma. Rantaro quickly nodded his head.

"Does that mean the blackened is able to escape now?", inquired Pekoyama.

"Well, there's one other thing", admitted Monokuma, "the blackened must now get away the murder!". Monokuma's yelling woke up Tsumiki. again.

"Nnnn... huh? AH!", freaked out Tsumiki.

"Fujisaki-san is dead...", stated Oowada.

"Oh no... I... I couldn't save her! I, I c-couldn't save her! I couldn't-!", panicked Tsumiki. Momota dived down to Tsumiki's side.

"Shhhhh... Quiet down, your going to be okay...", Momota encouraged.

"I... I... I...", stuttered Tsumiki, "I'm better now...". 

"Now that the lovebirds are done gawking, let me continue to part two of the rules!", chimed Monokuma. "You all will get a few hours to investigate the murder scene, and then we will have a class trial!", explained Monkuma, "every-one, including the blackened, will be able to discuss what evidence they've collected and talk about who they think the blackened is!".

"At the end of the class trial, every-one will vote. If the innocents guess correctly, the blackened will receive punishment! If the innocents are wrong, then the blackened may leave the school and every-one else will receive punishment!", Monokuma happily explained.

"So what do you mean by punishment?", asked Komaeda/

"Well, _execution_...", mumbled Monokuma.

"Execution!?", yelled Hanamura.

"Gas chamber, cough cough! Electric chair, bzzt bzzt! Execution means execution!", Monokuma clarified.

"Okay, okay, we get it!", said Koizumi.

"Good! Just one more thing... in order to help you with your investigation, I will give you a Monofile!", exclaimed Monokuma.

"Egotistical much...", mumbled Oowada.

"The Monofile will tell you who the victim is, when the murder took place, and any injuries they have, got it!?", yelled Monokuma impatiently. Every-one yelled yeses in fear of getting punishments.

"Great! Monokuma out!", Monokuma yelled before vanishing. After that, every-one headed up to Fujisaki's room and the rooms nearby.

_INVESTIGATION START!_

"So", started Momota, "we should start with the Monofile first, right?".

"Definitely", agreed Rantaro. Rantaro read the Monofile.

_MONOFILE_

_The victim was Fujisaki Chihiro_

_The murder happened at 1am_

_She has suffered a fatal neck wound_

_There are no other external injuries_

"This means the murder happened in the early hours of the morning, correct?", wondered Shingugi.

"According to the Monofile, yeah", agreed Komaeda, "so the preparations must have been prepared they day beforehand". Every-one went their separate ways.

_TRUTH BULLET ADDED: MONOFILE_

Rantaro looked around the room, the atmosphere was heavy and sad. The first thing that caught his attention was a knife coated with blood. There was no doubt about it, that had to be the murder weapon. 

_TRUTH BULLET ADDED: BLOODY KNIFE_

"Hey, Amami-kun", waved Koizumi, "I think I found something".

"What is it?", asked Rantaro.

"I found a piece of bloody tape on the floor...", Koizumi said while sweating bullets, "is it possible this was taped around Fujisaki-sans neck to limit the bleeding? I don't really want to think about it right now...".

"Then don't, but I need you to remember that for the trial, okay?", asked Rantaro in a calm voice.

"Okay!", answered Koizumi.

_TRUTH BULLET ADDED: BLOODY TAPE_

The door opens. "Yo, Amami-kun!", waves Momota, "could you come here for a sec? In the hallway!". Once Rantaro exited the room, he directed him to the ground.

"Do you not think the floor's a bit polished?", asked Momota. Rantaro couldn't disagree. There was a noticeable amount of shine and moisture on the floor right outside Fujisaki-san's door.

"Do you think that blood could've possibly leaked onto the floor, and the killer had to mop it up?", asked Momota.

"It seems like the only possibility", answer Rantaro, "did you notice it's only been mopped around Fujisaki-san's room, Komaeda's room which is left to the murder scene, Pekoyama's room which is right to the murder scene, and that Hanamura's room is across from Fujisaki-sans room?".

"So that means one of them transported the body back to Fujisaki-sans room after killing her?", Momota wondered.

"Seems like the only possibility...", answered Rantaro.

_TRUTH BULLET ADDED: MOPPED FLOOR_

"If Shingugi and I may have a bit of your time, please!", declared Sonia stepping out into the hallway, "we have something we'd like to show you!".

"Coming!", shouted Rantaro, "talk to you later Momota!".

Once he entered the room, Sonia and Shingugi showed him what they found; plates.

"So there's just random plates on his desk?", inquired Rantaro.

"I do not know if this is even relevant, but I felt like you should know", answered Shingugi.

"Hopefully we can find this blackened...", mumbled Rantaro.

"As do I...", replied Shingugi, before promptly exiting.

_TRUTH BULLET ADDED: RANDOM PLATES_

"Tsumiki, did you by chance do an autopsy on Fujusaki-san?", Rantaro asked.

"A-actually, I did... The cause of death was loss of blood, which was her slit throat. Also, looking at the neck wound; the time of death also seems accurate", answered Tsumiki.

"Thanks, Tsumiki! It helps a lot", Rantaro thanked.

"I-I'll do my b-best to support you all, thank you!", sqealed Tsumiki before running off.

_TRUTH BULLET ADDED: TSUMIKI'S AUTOPSY_

_Ding, dong, bing, bong!_

Monokuma was heard from the speakers. "Every-one please make your way to the elevator, for those of you who don't know, that is the tall red door! Be prepared for the first class trial! Exhilarating!".

Rantaro felt anxious. Did some-one here really murder the small, poor Fujisaki-san? Then who was it? While those thoughts clouded his mind, he unconsciously made his way to the elevator.

"Amami-kun!", Maizono waved, "you finally showed up!".

"What made you think I wasn't going to?", asked Rantaro.

"Nothing... anyways, make sure to do your best in the trial, okay!?", encouraged Maizono. 

"Okay, okay, I get it!", replied Rantaro. 

_CASHINK!_

The elevator began it's descent below the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the trial next chapter! I'm planning for it to be about two chapters long! If you wish, I'm curious to see who you think the blackened is and how you think they did it! Make sure to comment your ideas!
> 
> This chapter has been revised.


	10. Class Trial 1 (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curtain to the class trial rises.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _On another note, this story will also have the consent option during non-stop debates like in DR2 & DRV3._

"Ain't it feel weird?", spoke up Oowada.

"Whatcha mean?", asked Kuwata.

"It feels like we're actually goin' to a trial, like the ones you see on TV...", explained Oowada.

"It is pretty weird...", trailed off Maizono. Then there was silence. All that could be heard was the clinks and clanks of the elevator's descent. Then the doors opened.

"Okay, okay! Is every-one here? If you could please go to your assigned seats that would be great!", exclaimed Monokuma. The shuffling of feet could be heard. Rantaro looked around at his 'classmates'. One of them killed such a kind quiet person, just to escape. That can not be forgiven. Once every-one was in their assigned seats, Monokuma spoke up.

"Let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial!", happily explained Monokuma, "If you can figure out 'whodunnit', then they and they alone will get punished!". "But... if you guess wrong, then I'll punish every-one else besides the blackened; and the one the deceived every-one else will graduate! Do I make myself clear?". Every-one agreed. "Very well then! Let's start!".

_TRIAL START!_

"So, w-where should we start?", asked Tsumiki.

"Before we continue...", asked Komaeda, "what are with those pictures?". Komaeda pointed to a picture of Fujisaki, it had a big, red, X on it.

"I'd feel bad if they got left out cause they're dead...", replied Monokuma, "so I made them into decorations, great, right!?".

"It's fuckin' terrible...", mumbled Oowada.

"We should start with something simple...", trailed off Pekoyama, "that way we can work our way up to the more important questions...".

"S-so should we s-start with the weapon?", asked Tsumiki.

"So like Tsumiki-san was saying, what was used as the weapon?", asked Pekoyama.

_I have the evidence, I'll be able to give them the answers!_

_NON-STOP DEBATE: START!_

"Fujisaki-san's throat was slit, so what possibilities are there?", asked Hanamura.

"There are not many objects that could slit a throat...", said Togami.

" _I didn't see a weapon at the crime scene so_...", trailed off Momota.

"No that's wrong!", yelled Rantaro.

_BREAK!_

"There was a bloody knife right at the crime scene, didn't you see it?", Rantaro continued.

Momota sheepishly stared at the ground.

"You actually didn't see it?", Togami said in disbelief, "I didn't think you were this stupid...".

"Hey! What the hell! I'm not stupid!", Momota defended.

"Momota-kun was investigating the hallways, so I think that may be why he didn't get a chance to see the knife!", defended Sonia

"Thanks, Sonia-san! I appreciate it!", thanked Momota. Tsumiki was eyeing Sonia from across the trial room.

"Anyways, can't we just call some-one the blackened and call it a day? I'm tired...", yawned Kuwata.

"Let's draw conclusions after we have discussed some more, there is no room for error", Celeste said blankly.

"I have a question!", yelled Oowada, "why wasn't there any blood at the murder scene?".

"What do you mean?", inquired Shingugi.

"His throat was slit, right?", asked Oowada, "So why wasn't there any blood at the crime scene? Wouldn't it have splattered every-where?".

"Yeah, I agree with the bulky dude!", shouted Momota.

"What did you call me?", back-talked Oowada.

"Anyways", Celeste stepped in; trying to defuse the situation, "how did no blood splatter anywhere?". Rantaro remembered what Koizumi told him.

_I found a bloody piece of tape on the floor... is it possible this was taped around Fujisaki-san's neck to limit the bleeding?  
_

_NON-STOP DEBATE: START!_

"When Fujisaki-san's throat was slit, there were no signs of blood loss...", started off Celeste.

"So what was used to stop the bleeding?", wondered Sonia.

"Did the culprit mop the blood in the room where they murdered Fujisaki-san?", inquired Shingugi.

"Could they have covered up the splattered blood somehow?", asked Kuwata.

" _Or did they somehow limit the blood loss?_ ", suggested Oowada.

"I agree with that!", shouted Rantaro.

_BREAK!_

"Wait, I'm fucking right?", asked Oowada in disbelief.

"Koizumi-san showed me some bloody tape she found on the floor at the crime scene...", Rantaro explained, "the tape was wrapped around Fujisaki-san's neck to stop blood from getting every-where".

"T-that makes sense!", cheered Tsumiki.

"So far we managed to piece together that Fujisaki-san's throat was slit with a knife and that tape was used to limit the blood loss, so _where_ was she murdered?", asked Maizono. The trial fell silent, no-one had an answer. Then, Togami spoke up.

"Since it appears that no-one knows exactly why, we should continue discussing who we think the culprit is; then ask the question again later; are there any disagreements?", asked Togami. He was affirmed with silence.

"Anyways", spoke up Momota, "I have a few suspects!".

"Really? You better have good reasoning...", muttered Celeste.

"When I was out investigating in the hallway", Momota explained, "I saw that the floors were mopped recently! But only around four rooms, Fujisaki-san's room, Pekoyama-san's room, Komaeda-kun's room, and Hanamura-kun's room! I'm pretty sure the killer murdered them in their dorm room and the moved Fujisaki-san back to her room, but a bit of blood dripped onto the floor; even with the tape. So the killer had to clean the blood trail that lead from their room to Fujisaki-san's room, or they'd get caught! Am I right?!". The courtroom was silent. No-one expected some-one like Momota to say something that makes so much sense.

"I have to say, I didn't expect something like that from you...", said Komaeda in disbelief.

"I'm not just good looks, I have a brain!", Momota shouted.

"I take that back...", Komaeda retorted.

"If what Momota-kun said is correct, then the killer is either Pekoyama-san, Hanamura-kun, or Komaeda-kun; correct?".

"I am not the killer!", stated Pekoyama.

"Well, I'm not the killer either!", shouted Hanamura.

"Do you really think some-one like me could kill him?", wondered Komaeda.

_One of those three had to have murdered Fujisaki, and I have the evidence that proves it!_


	11. Class Trial 1 (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blackened is found out and receives punishment.

"If you all claim you're not the culprit, then what are your alibi's?", asked Togami.

"I have an alibi!', shouted Hanamura.

"I do too!", stated Pekoyama.

"I also have an alibi!", said Komaeda.

"Then let's hear'em!", yells Oowada.

_NON-STOP DEBATE: START!_

"I was with Celeste-san all day before the murder!", shouted Pekoyama.

"Can you confirm this Celeste-san?", asked Maizono.

"Indeed I can...", confirmed Celeste.

"Do you have an alibi Komaeda-kun?", questioned Maizono.

"I know it's a weak alibi, but I was in my room all day before the murder...", answered Komaeda.

"He's actually telling the truth!", defended Momota, "I remember seeing him going into his room in the afternoon, and I never saw him come out until this morning!".

"Why were you watching him?", wondered Kuwata. 

"I was bored and I didn't have any-one to hang out with...", defended Momota. He continued to hastily make poor excuses.

" _Well, I was in the kitchen cooking all day! I couldn't have killed him!_ ", said Hanamura.

"No, that's wrong!", shouted Rantaro.

_BREAK_

"Hanamura-kun, you comitted a major mistake...", explained Rantaro.

"Huh?", exclaimed Hanamura.

"I see what you mean, Amami-kun", said Maizono, "the murder took place in the early morning, and a knife was the weapon used. If you were in the kitchen all day you would have had easy access to the knives in the kitchen and would have been able to murder Fujisaki-san. Do you have a rebuttal?".

"I...I-!", panicked Hanamura.

"You are the only possibility Hanamura-kun...", admitted Shingugi, "However, I am curious about one thing; how did he lock the door then?".

"He must have took the keys to Fujisaki-san's room off of the body and locked the room from the outside!", explained Sonia.

"Wait, keys?", asked Rantaro.

"Oops! I forgot to tell you!", apologized Maizono, "Monokuma gave us keys to our rooms while you were unconscious... I'm so sorry!".

"It's okay...", mumbled Rantaro, "but that makes much more sense!".

"T-that's all false!", shouted Hanamura, "it's all lies. Show me real evidence! It's stupid! Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!".

_It seems he's unwilling to accept it. Now I have to prove it to him!_

_PANIC TALK ACTION: START!_

"It's stupid! I'an ala stupeed!", Hanamura spoke in gibberish. He was in full panic. "Lied ato a fill the guilteh cupe!"

"Cupe! Cupe!". 

"Ite lieds! Ite lieds!".

" _Ide no kill Fugimaki wida knifer! No knifer used!_ ".

"This is it!", shouted Rantaro.

_BREAK!_

"Hanamura-kun, you had terribly weak reasoning. But I can still prove you wrong!", defended Rantaro, "Tsumiki-san did an autopsy on the body and there was without a doubt a fatal knife wound that had to inflicted using a knife! Am I wrong?". Hanamura stared at him in horror.

"No... it wasn't... why... I invited him over... and it still didn't work...", mumbled Hanamura with tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"Hanamura-kun just admitted that Fujisaki-san was invited to his dorm room...", explained Shingugi, "This means plates in her room were her scapegoat. Just in case she didn't return from her encounter with Hanamura-kun, she wanted to leave evidence that would lead to him. It all makes sense now!".

"I...I...", Hanamura barely choked out in between his sobs.

"This is how you did it!", shouted Rantaro.

"First of all, the day before the murder; the killer invited Fujisaki-san over to visit their dorm room in the early morning. When Fujisaki-san left her room the next morning, she left behind plates just in case she doesn't return alive; which the killer didn't know. When Fujisaki-san entered the killer's dorm room, they didn't know he was branding a knife from the kitchen. When Fujisaki-san wasn't paying attention the killer slit her throat and promptly wrapped tape around the wound to limit blood loss. As the killer transported the body of Fujisaki-san back to her room, a small amount of blood leaked out. Once they tucked her back into bed, they got a mop and cleaned up the blood. Once the killer finished cleaning the blood, they thought they were in the clear; but they were wrong. They didn't know that the tape around Fujisaki-san's neck fell onto the floor."

"Isn't that right, Hanamura Teruteru; the ultimate cook!?".

_BREAK!_

"No...", Hanamura continued to mumble, "nononononononononono! NONONONONONONONO!".

_CLASS TRIAL: END!_

"Will you all make the right choice?! Or the dreadfully wrong one?! Let's see the results of the vote!", chimed Monokuma. There was a slot machine with the faces of Rantaro and his fellow comrades. Each column spun and spun until one by one they landed on Hanamura's face.

"THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!", wailed Hanamura.

"Why did you do it Hanamura-kun!?", asked Sonia. The question came out more like a yell.

"M-my video...", mumbled Hanamura.

"Video?", asked Komaeda.

"I swapped videos with F-fujisaki-san the day before the murder. My video showed me my family, and how I don't know where they are and they could be dead for all I know!", yelled Hanamura, "I just wanted to see them again... I wanted to see mama again...".

"That's all sweet and stuff, BUT IT'S TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!", yelled Monokuma with a dark grin on his face.

"Wait...", whispered Hanamura, "WAIT! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!".

"LET'S GIVE IT EVERY-THING WE'VE GOT, IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!", chimed Monokuma. The last heard from Hanamura was his screams and wails.

 

_HANAMURA TERUTERU HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!_

_IT'S TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!_

Hanamura looks around the room in horror. He stares at every-one in horror and they do they same. Then out of no-where, a metal shackle wraps around his neck and drags him away. All Hanamura sees is blurs, from his past; and his near future. Once the shackle stops moving and opens, he looks around to find a high-class restaurant. All of the tables are filled with Monokuma's; Monokuma men, Monokuma women, child Monokumas and baby Monokumas. While he isn't paying attention, a noose is wrapped around his neck and pulls him up that way the tips of his toes barely touch the floor.

_EAT UP!_

_Hanamura Teruteru: Executed_

Above Hanamura is a big monitor. There are five slots on it and one by one they get filled with a specific order. As soon as Hanamura finishes reading the order, he is dragged by the noose around the tables to the kitchen. He is dragged to the fridge to gather specific ingredients and is dragged to the stove to create the requested meal. Once he is finished he is dragged by the noose to the table occupied by the waiting customers. For every little drop that falls off the plate he receives a small shock. Once he is finished he receives another order, but more specific. He is dragged back to the kitchen and receives multiple shocks while cooking. He also receives more while giving the food to the customers. One by one, he is given more orders; and more shocks. The strain on his neck gets worse and worse. The fatal blow is when a crucial ingredient is on a high shelf. The top of a shelf. A very, very high shelf. He is tugged up, then his neck snaps.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!", Tsumiki screams.

"That was complete overkill!", shouts Momota.

"That was terrible... diminishing such beauty...", mumbled Shingugi.

"Monokuma", Rantaro spoke with passion, "we will defeat you, no matter what! We will all escape together and we'll never murder each-other again!".

"Such great hope...", chimed Monokuma...

"it will be much more fun to destroy...".

CHAPTER 1 END


	12. Daily Life 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's as if nothing happened, the bodies of his friends have disappeared. It was as if they had never existed.

The next morning Amami met up with the others in the dining hall. His hair was disheveled and his eyes had dark rings around them.

"Hey guys," Amami waves, "you all holding up okay?"

"That's what we should be asking you!" shouts Momota. He looked a bit pale. It seems the deaths of Fujisaki and Hanamura have affected him too. "You look like shit!"

"I-I agree with Momota-kun, you look t-terrible!" agrees Tsumiki. 

"We don't look much better," admits Shingugi. "It must be terribly difficult to sleep knowing that there is a rotting corpse a few doors down from your own room."

"Dude!" Kuwata shouts. "That's messed up!"

"Every-one, cheer up!" encourages Sonia. "Moping around acting depressed isn't going to help anyone!"

"You expect us to believe that?" questions Togami. "You say we should all get along and play nice, when one of us has already murdered another! Have fun over in your imaginary world while I remain in reality."

"That's completely unnecessary!" Sonia shouts. "There is no reason to be rude, I am just trying to cheer you up!" Togami rolls his eyes.

"On another note, he mastermind is much more powerful than we anticipated," Celeste spoke up. "They managed to take over the school, modify it to their desires, construct Monokuma, and the icing on the cake was Hanamura-kun's execution." The calmness in her voice was unsettling.

"What do _you_ suggest we do then?" asks Maizono.

Pekoyama was quick to answer. "If some-one wishes to escape, they must follow the rules Monokuma has set for us; and win this game we are forced to play."

"P-please just stop it!" Tsumiki snaps. "I don't want to kill anyone, and I don't want anyone to die, so stop it!" No-one expected an outburst like this from Tsumiki. She wanted this all to be over. 

Before any-one could respond, an eerie voice echoed across the speakers. Monokuma's cheerfulness was out of place in the depressing atmosphere.

"Ahem, it is now 10pm! As such, it is officially night-time. Promptly, the dining halls will be locked. Entry beyond that point is strictly prohibited! Also, I here you guys are talking about a rotting corpse! Well guess what!? It's gone, it's disappeared, it's as if it was never there! Regardless, it's not like you would be able to check! After a class trial, the rooms that belonged to the victim and the blackened become locked, _permanently_! Anyways, good nighty night!"

The sadistic tone of his voice sent shivers up Amami's spine.

"It seems it is time for us to head back to our rooms," Celeste thought aloud. "Good night to you all, I will see you in the morning!" Celeste exited promptly. One by one, they all scurried back to their rooms like cockroaches. Rantaro had many thoughts swirling in his head. 

The despair was consuming him.

-

_Chapter 2: Do Astronauts Dream of a Blood Red Moon?_

-

When Amami woke up, an announcement from Monokuma played over the speakers. He called them all to the gym. When Amami entered the gym, he witnessed an unbelievable sight. Monokuma was leading every-one in an Aerobics class, although only a few students were actually stretching along.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" Monokuma shouts as he does each squat.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" Sonia, Momota, and Tsumiki shout in unison. Amami couldn't help but stifle a laugh. But his laughter was cut short when Togami's voice echoed across the room.

"Is this all you asked us for? To exercise? _Pathetic_."

Monokuma giggles. "Ooooh! A burn from the ultimate Affluent Progeny!" 

He continued cackling.

"But for realsies! I have an announcements!" Monokuma explains. "Every-time you overcome a class trial, a whole new world will open up to you all!"

"Whole new world?" Amami thought aloud.

Monokuma continued. "It'd be super duper boring to be locked in here with nothing to stimulate you, y'know!?" 

"But what do you m-"

"I AM NOT FINISHED!" shouts Monokuma. "I know how you kids have such short attention spans! Anyways, look around all you want! Enjoy your post-trial world!" 

Before anyone could say anything, he disappeared into thin air.

"What's this about a whole new world?" Komaeda wonders.

"It seems there may be something new to find around the school," Shingugi muses. "It possibly may be a second floor if what Komaeda-kun said was correct." 

"How about we all search around on our own, then return here and discuss our findings?" Sonia suggests. "Any objections?"

There were none.

"Great! Then let us commence!"

-

As Amami strolled down the hallways, he witnessed something new; that wasn't there before. The stairs that lead to the second floor are now open. 

Amami mumbled to himself. "It seems what Komaeda-kun told us was true." 

It seems Amami didn't notice Maizono's footsteps. When she speaks up he lets out a gasp.

"I guess so!" she beams. "Are you heading upstairs to explore too?"

"Yeah, would you like to accompany me?" Amami charmingly asks.

"I would love to!"

-

As soon as the duo reach the second floor, there is a sea of blue. Blue walls and blue floors. 

"Look, Amami-kun! There's a pool! Let's check it out!" Maizono shouts as she drags Amami by his shirt collar.

When they enter it seems some people have already beat them to the entrance to the pool change-rooms. Amami notices that the only way to get to the actual pool is through the change-rooms. The walls are covered with pool toys and safety equipment.

"Yeah!" exclaims Kuwata. "We have a pool! Now I can keep training my killer bod!"

"K-killer 'bod'?" questions Tsumiki.

"I doubt that too..." adds Pekoyama.

"C'mon!" whines Kuwata. "Don't dismiss me like that!"

"Um, guys?" Maizono points. "What are those?"

Amami looks to the direction she's pointing to. There were big, huge, dangerous machine guns.

"You mean those guns?" Monkouma chirps as he appears out of nowhere.

"AH!" Kuwata yells. "Godammit! You scared me!"

"Those little things? Those are just high-powered machine guns! Don't go breaking the rules now, cause you're probably gonna get shot to bits! They go all DUKKA DUKKA DUKKA!"

"Anyways," Pekoyama asks; trying to change the dark subject. "how are we supposed to enter the change-rooms? With those card readers?"

"That's quite easy!" Monokuma chimes. "All you have to do is swipe your e-handbook across the card reader and BAM! The doors will unlock! But don't be super slow, cause they automatically lock again after being unlocked for twenty seconds!"

"W-What if some-one opens the d-door and some-one else sneaks in?" Tsumiki inquires.

"If some-one commits such an act of indecency, those guns will DUKKA DUKKA them to oblivion!" Monokuma explains.

"What if a girl loans their handbook to a guy?" asks Kuwata. "Are they able to waltz right in?"

"Oh my!" Monokuma gasps. "It has never occurred to me that some-one would get so crafty! So let me add one more rule! _Loaning your e-handbook to another student is strictly prohibited _!"__

____

"Are you able to do the same for our dorms?" questions Pekoyama. 

___"I don't give the smallest care in the world what you do in your rooms! Flirt or by force, do whatever you want! Just make sure you aren't breaking any rules, got it!" Monokuma chuckles._ _ _

___"W-We get it!" Tsumiki cowers._ _ _

___"Good! Monokuma out!" Monokuma squeals as he vanishes into thin air._ _ _

"I hate him..." mumbles Kuwata. 

__"So Amami-kun," Maizono speaks. "do you want to investigate some more?"_ _

__Amami replies with a small "Sure."_ _

__-_ _

When the two entered the hallway, they noticed Shingugi, Komaeda, Koizumi, and Togami entering a room in a cluster. Without asking Maizono, he made his way; hoping she got the memo and would follow. When they entered the same room, he realized it was actually a library.

"It makes sense..." smirks Shingugi. "It's not odd to discover a library in an academy like this."

"It's amazing!" Togami blatantly shouts. "They have amazing authors here, Mark Twain, William Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, it's unbelievable!"

"I never took you for a reader Togami-kun!" Komaeda grins.

"Don't make me shut your mouth for you," threatens Togami.

"Anyways," says Komaeda as he points to the bookshelf, "I wonder if they might have any manga in here..."

"Are you kidding me?" mocks Togami. "You read little pulps of fiction like that?"

"Is there something wrong with what Komaeda-kun likes!?" spoke up Koizumi.

"Yes! Very!"

As the two begin to launch into an argument, Maizono tugs on Amami's sleeve.

"How about we check out the backroom?" she whispers. 

When Amami looks back, Koizumi and Togami are in a heated argument; while Shingugi is on the side reading a book, and Komaeda is staring in bewilderment.

"Yeah," Amami agrees, "let's go..."

When the enter the room, the walls are filled with books. Books are on the floor, the ladders, almost everywhere. 

"Should we just skim through the piles?" Amami asks.

"I suppose so..." Maizono answers.

They were 'skimming' for hours, or who knows how long? He didn't know anymore. Right when he was about to give up and suggest heading back, he heard a gasp.

"Amami-kun!" exclaims Maizono. "I found something!"

As she handed it to him, he stared at it. It was a letter with a velvet red stamp and had bold black letters written on it.

_TO: HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY_

Before Amami could say anything, Maizono was already opening it.

"To Hope's Peak Academy," starts Maizono, "We, unfortunately, must shut down the school. However, this is only temporary. If you manage to fix the opposing issue, then the school may be able to open. We understand that you pride yourselves in shaping the world's youth, but any threat to those underage students would be a terrible tragedy that we can not risk. If you have any questions, please reply to the... um, and the rest is unreadable!"

"Wait," Amami wonders, "this academy is shutdown?"

"According to the letter, it seems so..." Maizono thought idly. "This is important, we should definitely tell the others about this!"

"I absolutely agree," says Amami.

"Will I see you at the dining hall later today?" Maizono asks.

"You can count on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Grammar fixes! I'm absolutely going to go back and fix the grammar and honorifics in previous chapters too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism is encouraged. If you have any ideas for the series let me know.


End file.
